elixir citron
by Comment te dire
Summary: "Maintenu au sol par le genou du scientifique écrasant sa cage thoracique, il ne put que le regarder écarter les pans de son kimono déjà à moitié ouvert, puis dénouer sa ceinture." rape, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Lemon de "elixir"


Chères lectrices...  
>Voila, ceci est le lemon que j'ai retiré de ma fiction "elixir". Il s'agit du viol d'Uryu et c'est assez violent, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir.<br>Si ça vous donne envie de vomir, ou si vous me détestez d'écrire de telles horreurs, ou même si vous aimez bien cette histoire, vous pouvez laisser une review...  
>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas<br>Et ce morceau d'histoire se situe approximativement au milieu d'elixir.

* * *

><p>Uryu paniquait. Il sentait les doigts glacés parcourir son torse et son ventre, il sentait une langue inconnue brutaliser la sienne, il sentait ses propres mains tenter de repousser le corps qui l'oppressait.<br>-Laissez moi...  
>-Pluton mourir. Je te veux, je t'ai, quincy.<br>-pourquoi moi?  
>-Pourquoi pas toi? Je TE veux, toi et personne d'autre.<br>Il s'attaquait désormais à son pantalon.  
>-Mais...<br>C'était dingue, il avait toujours cru le scientifique dénué de sentiments, et le voilà qui lui avouait son désir.  
>Bon, c'était bien joli, mais lui ne désirait qu'avoir la paix.<br>Assis à califourchon sur sa poitrine, le scientifique lui lança un regard qui lui donna envie de le massacrer. Le genre de regards "laisse tomber, tu ne t'en iras pas avant que j'en ai fini"  
>... L'espoir ne meurt jamais, n'est ce pas?<p>

ooo

Mayuri avait fini de le dénuder entièrement. Il l'observa quelques secondes, le jaugeant et appréciant bien ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les muscles fins du quincy apparaissaient nettement sous sa peau d'ivoire, et sa taille fine et ses hanches minces lui offraient une silhouette assez harmonieuse, presque féminine.  
>Pas mal.<br>Un sourire sadique vint orner son visage. Le garçon -il ne pouvait pas le considérer autrement qu'en garçon- semblait s'être repris, et ne luttait plus. Il avait peut être compris que ce serait inutile. Ses yeux brillaient de défi, une rage sourde et une terreur infinie se lisaient sur ses traits. Il réprima un gémissement de dégout en sentant des doigts parcourir son torse, ses hanches, ses cuisses.  
>-Laissez moi...<br>-Non.  
>-Je...<br>Le capitaine glissa une de ses mains entre ses cuisses. Il hurla, essayer de toutes ses forces de garder les jambes serrées.  
>-A-Arrêtez! Arrêtez...<br>Il sentit la langue de l'homme venir titiller son cou, sa poitrine. Il laissa malgré lui échapper un gémissement.  
>Maintenu au sol par le genou du scientifique écrasant sa cage thoracique, il ne put que le regarder écarter les pans de son kimono déjà à moitié ouvert, puis dénouer sa ceinture. Son corps s'arqua dans un sursaut de panique, puis se contracta et se tendit. Il haleta. Ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à voir ce qu'il pressentait entre les jambes du capitaine, et qu'il sentait pulser contre son corps. Lorsque Mayuri l'embrassa de nouveau, il sentit un jet de bile lui remonter à travers la gorge. Il se tourna sur lui même, et vomit tout ce qu'il put sur le sol. A travers ses yeux larmoyants, il vit le shinigami lui retenir les cheveux, essuyer un peu de sueur sur son visage, puis caresser sa gorge et sa figure lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur le sol, abattu, à une vingtaine de centimètre de la flaque de sucs digestifs.<p>

Il le sentit délicatement écarter ses jambes. Il le sentit glisser un doigt, puis deux, à l'interieur de lui. Il le sentit se caler entre ses cuisses, et puis...

Puis il le sentit entrer en lui, brutalement, violemment. Il sentit quelque chose se déchirer, quelque chose se distendre, peut être du sang couler.

-Aaah... AAAAAAAAAH!

Le capitaine commença alors un lent vas et viens à l'intérieur du corps d'Uryu.  
>Il hurla. De nouveau. Sa voix se brisa, son corps se cambra de douleur. Il ne distinguait plus rien autour de lui, sauf quelques tâches beiges et bleues dans son champs de vision. Puis sa bouche se tut d'elle même, le souffle coupé, cherchant vainement à respirer à travers la souffrance. Sa tête partit en arrière, ses yeux se révulsèrent. Ses mains se collèrent contre le sol, ses doigts serrèrent le tapis, fouillant les plis des tissus, comme s'ils espéraient rentrer dans la terre et y reposer éternellement, s'échapper de l'emprise de ce malade, s'échapper de ce corps meurtri et souffrant, s'échapper enfin.<br>Mayuri accéléra par à-coups, la douleur atteignit un pic effroyable. Haletant, il s'entendit murmurer, d'une voix rauque presque éteinte, une supplique que son bourreau ne perçut pas. Son corps se tendit une nouvelle fois, plus violemment.  
>-Arrêtez...<br>Le capitaine buta contre sa prostate, provoquant en lui une vague de plaisir, de dégout et de surprise qui le fit se mettre à trembler violemment. Ne manquant pas de le remarquer, son tortionnaire répéta plusieurs fois le mouvement -peut être essayait il de lui faire apprécier aussi le moment? Quelle ironie.

Mayuri se pencha vers son visage, goutant ses larmes et sa sueur le long de ses tempes. Il mordilla ses lèvres, infiniment tendre. Puis, après quelques nouveaux coups, finit par venir à l'intérieur de lui.  
>Le souffle rauque et sifflant d'Uryu lui balayait la figure. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait laborieusement et irrégulièrement.<br>Son regard croisa les yeux vides et fiévreux de son captif. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, murmurant à son oreille "je suis désolé... sincèrement"  
>Il ne lui répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire.<p>

Alors...

Il passa sa main, tendrement, délicatement dans les cheveux du garçon. Il le saisit, à la hanche et sous la nuque, et, le portant dans ses bras aussi prudemment qu'il aurait porté une rose de cristal presque fanée, il alla le poser sur le large lit aux rideaux.  
>Le garçon se recroquevilla, serrant le doux tissus entre ses doigts. Mayuri le recouvrit d'un épais drap, lourd, et bleu comme la nuit. Puis il se glissa derriere le garçon, passa la main autour de son ventre, nicha sa figure dans son cou et le serra contre lui dans une étreinte douce, tiède et tendre, comme il l'aurais fait pour un doudou ou un petit enfant hanté par des cauchemars.<br>-Pourquoi...? murmura le jeune quincy, abattu.  
>-Je suis désolé. Je crois que...<br>Uryu ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge. Étrangement, malgré... Malgré _ce que lui avait fait_ le shinigami, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver rassurante la chaleur de son corps derriere lui.  
>Il l'entendit soupirer. Puis il sentit les mains descendre le long de son ventre, rejoindre, une fois encore, ses hanches...<br>-Je me demande... Pourras tu me pardonner? le questionna la voix dans son dos.  
>Uryu se sentait vide. Toute la haine, toute la douleur qui l'avait habité quelques instant auparavant l'avait quitté, le laissant au fond d'un gouffre d'oubli appathique. Il ne se sentait plus concerné par son corps.<br>La pensée que bientot, son esprit se reveillerait, les images de cette nuit lui reviendraient par dizaines, que le cauchemar n'était qu'à son début l'effleura. Il la laissa couler, sous la forme d'une larme, le long de sa joue, de son cou, puis disparaitre sur les draps dans lesquels il était enroulé.  
>Puis ses yeux se fermerent, et le gout suave du sommeil et de l'oubli tombèrent sur ses lèvres.<br>Il sombra.

Il n'entendit pas le capitaine susurrer à son oreille, d'une voix hésitante.  
>-Je crois que... Je crois que je me suis trompé. Je crois que...<p>

* * *

><p>...<br>J'ai envie de vomir *va se suicider*


End file.
